Chronicla (Lorica)
This is my outline for a story to be set in Lorica, namely, Mage. In this database this story is referred to as the Chronicle. The Chronicle is the keystone of the world of Lorica, detailing the experiences of teenage girl Qura Sara whose becoming a princess catapults her into the world of high magic, pitting innocence with intrigue, imagination with instruction. *Chronicla/2 (Lorica) Characters *'Qura Sara' (lit. Remedy of children; childhood remedy) A 14-year old girl (18 according to the Lorican calendar), an only child, and the story's protagonist. Blessed with beautiful dreams of a better and brighter future world in which magic pervades society, Qura is unsatisfied with the life of a wife which she knows is in store for her in her village of Bahasa. She wants to run away from her parents to discover the hidden world of magic which she is sure exists "out there", but which for some reason is always secretive. There is some sort of schism between her waking self and the "alter ego" she lives as within her dreams. The story periodically jumps between the narration of Qura's adventuresome quest in her waking hours and the seemingly just as real, though perhaps out of order, dream narrative. After discovering that her dreams contain factual information, she begins to rely on it to further her knowledge as her true self. She is very attractive and quite intelligent. Sara is her last name which doubles as a family name. Her first name works together with her last name to be a fertility blessing. Later on her true name takes on a second meaning as "childhood remedy". *'Syl Aera' (lit. To be the air) This is Qura's journeying name which she adopts shortly after running away from home so that she can sever her connection with the Sara family. Knowing quite well that she wants to be free like the air, she gives herself the name "to be the air". Only her traveling companion Tira knows her by her real name. "Syl Aera" is not well known and strangers know her as a tramp or as a waitress. *'Qura Phoenica' (lit. Phoenix remedy) This is Qura's dream alter ego, also 14-year old and in many ways just like Qura is in her real life: beautiful, smart, with the same parents and friends, and with the same desire for freedom. However, the dream is set centuries into the future when magic has become much more open, and shortly after the dreams begin Qura has already been made a princess, complete with all the magical power that such a position implies (and dropping her maiden name Sara). In her dreams, and through her alter ego, Qura learns about magic and that is one major way she develops her magic. However, the overpowered ability to control Loricae that this Qura possesses are something the real Qura can only dream of - in more ways than one. While Qura is aware of the dream self, the opposite is not true. The dreams may even be out of order at times. *'Verda Phoenica' (lit. Truth reborn) At 16 (20), Verda is the prince who falls in love with Qura in the dream reality. He often acts as her dream mentor, teaching her rudimentary magic in her dreams, which she then attempts to use in reality with varying degrees of success. Qura gradually falls in love with Verda - provided their relationship doesn't get in the way of her free spirit. Verda is intelligent, wise, and skilled in the highly developed magic of the dream story. *'Tira Pheliyn' (lit. Jewel of befriending) A 13-year old girl (16 according to the Lorican calendar), also from Bahasa. Tira is Qura's best friend who accompanies her along her adventures. In the dream story Qura is forced to marry Tira's older brother Inteal Pheliyn. *'Triel Lumeyn' (lit. Trial of enlightenment) At 16, Triel is ringleader of a gang operating in Iutarru who befriends Qura and Tira and accompanies them on their quest to become the most powerful (good) magi of all time. *'Corona Sara' (lit. Child's heart) Qura's mother. *'Judicad Sara' (lit. To judge the children) Qura's father. *'Inteal Pheliyn' (lit. Intelligent befriending'') A 15-year old boy with whom Qura is forced to marry in the dream world. He is not a bad husband, but Qura just doesn't want to be a wife in general so they inevitably get antagonistic. *'''Da Phoenica (lit. Deserving to be reborn) The Emperor of Saphrona and Verda's father. *'Augel Digita' (lit. Silver finger) In the dream story, the empire's more trusted prelate (level 1 official), who holds much more sway than the only other prelate. This is the highest position one can get and still not be in the royal family. Augel is benign and sweet-talking on the surface but is actually a kleptocrat who uses his position and his magic to improve his life and those of his family. Some time after Qura meets with Augel, she realizes what Augel really is up to and thereafter constantly tries to expose him. However, Augel is incredibly smart and wise, with high level magic to boot, and so swiftly realizes what Qura is up to and thereafter keeps his secrets from being conclusively exposed to Qura. While the two are at odds, everyone else soon comes to know this and they are effectively at a constant stalemate, with neither side able to harm or expose the other. *'Talia Pheliyn' (lit. Talon of friendship) Tira's father. *'Reala Pheliyn' (lit. Real friend) Tira's toddler of a brother and the person Qura is forced to teach in the dream world prior to becoming princess. *'Aria Luma' (lit. Light of achievement) An air channeling teacher at Invara in Qura's dream world. *'Nuba Lustra' (lit. Lustery cloud) The principal at Invara Academy. Chapter 1: Turning of Age :Planning: | Writing: *Qura and Tira are in a heated game of 'Magick'. ::It's also one of children's favorite games - but frowned upon by parents who are worried they'll get 'ideas'. *Just as Qura is about to win, their parents berate them for playing Magick and end the party early. Tira leaves. *Qura's parents have a talk with Qura about Magick, which quickly heats into an argument about becoming a Mage. ::Qura argues that her dream is to be a mage - and talks about how she already has "it all planned out". *Sara also states that no one (most people) knows just what being a mage entails, while being a wife/priestess is obvious. *Judicad tells Qura to shut up, chains her to her bedside, and says that Qura's free spirit must be subdued via marriage. *Qura goes to sleep weeping over her powerlessness of being a girl in a male-dominated society, and being unable to escape. Chapter 2: As Bride and Bondslave :Planning: | Writing: *'Dream narrative' *Teal comes in saying he's already found Qura a husband, and the Pheliyns begin carting in bride-price. ::Blood magic allows masters to exert more control over their subjects, which is why the Pheliyns agree in one day. *Qura tries to resist. Furious, Judicad punishes Qura via blood magic, then orders her to cook lunch and sew her skirt. ::A skirt is a symbol of delicateness and Qura hates being forced to wear it. In reality it is also a symbol of the nobility. ::After having seen what Magick (the game) has to offer, it's impossible for Qura to be content as a submissive wife. ::Qura finds such work denigrating and futile, and Corona shouts at her when she works carelessly (thinking of Maging). *Shortly after lunch parents take Qura to the Pheliyns. She is afraid of being with strangers (and her future masters). ::Qura had been told by Judicad to behave or she would be punished, which is at odds with Qura's 'free' personality. *They start off by having Qura sing and dance for them. While Qura is embarrassed, Judicad and the Elysants enjoy it. *Paul Elysant (the husband-to-be) tries to court Qura (who isn't responsive); her parents say she will adjust in time. *Then Qura is told to look after and teach the family's youngest, 8-year-old Reala Pheliyn, as her brideshow. ::This takes the form of teaching basic algebra - something Qura has to teach herself before teaching it to Reala. *Everything being all right, the wedding takes place and Qura is bonded (submissively) to Inteal via blood magic. Chapter 3: To Leave Or To Stay :Planning: | Writing: *(3 days later) Tira is shocked to find Qura chained, and rushes off to get a lock-picker, who quickly sets Qura free. ::In this case the absence of blood magic means that no one desires a wife they can't handle / control. *But Qura locks herself back up and startles Tira by saying that her parents were right; there's only two paths. *Tira then tries to reason with Qura, who knows there's few things a girl can become but wants to be a Mage. *Tira convinces Qura that women too should have a chance to explore the world at large. *Tira stages her own death by drowning (although she can swim) and Qura makes it look like the locksmith set her free. *After obtaining everything they need, they head north into the forests. Chapter 4: A Taste of the High Life :Planning: | Writing: *'Dream narrative' *It's apparent to the Pheliyns that Qura doesn't enjoy her status as wife, but Inteal doesn't want to harm her. ::Instead, Inteal challenges her to try surviving on her own after an argument about what what women 'should' be able to do. *Qura goes around looking for a job but doesn't qualify for any of them, b/c she's female, has no experience, and is weak. *The only job that works for her is as a local waitress. After a crash course she starts handling customers. *Qura lands herself an assignment to look after Darryl (a local admin and kleptocrat with bad tempers, and a womanizer). *Overhearing the customers, Qura handles herself very well and soon is tending after the officials (and learns their ways). *The officials play a game of chess. Qura, being very attractive, soon gets them teaching her how to play and learns quickly. *Qura is also made aware of the vestal ceremony happening in just one week, and decides to convince Inteal to attend. *Next day her parents come in and immediately realize what she's up to. They tell bad lies about her to the boss, Qura protests. *Qura is punished for 'filial nonpiety' and fired. She returns in defeat to Inteal and for the moment the Pheliyns think it's settled. ::Qura spends only one day at the restaurant. Looking back she realizes that she can't be satisfied as a commoner either. *Qura is made to teach Nick more algebra/geometry. Chapter 5: Flight of the Clipped Bird :Planning: | Writing: *Now deep in the woods, Qura is at peace with nature, feeling utterly free from parental rules and confines. *They arrive at the edge of a lake and, while taking a late-evening bath, find a Pulsphere and get blinded. *It's been hours of trekking and dark, so they start a fire and eat; looking at her map dismays her (no progress). *Then they hear the sounds of wolves - ill omen in wild areas - and panics, running off blindly without her stuff. *Qura, terrified, gets chased up a tree by a pack of wolves. Tira goes up a nearby tree. *The wolves take turns watching. Qura can't fall asleep for fear of falling. An hour later they finally leave. *Tira gets off the tree, the wolves come back, and despite use of the pulsphere the wolves eat Tira. *Promising that she will owe her life to whoever saves her, she screams for help and uses the Pulsphere. *White Wolf leader Triel hears and comes to her aid. He easily dispatches the wolves with his bow. *Introductions. Qura tells Triel about her desire to become a mage. Together they go to Iutarru. Chapter 6: Vestal Virgins :Planning: | Writing: *'Dream narrative' *A week later Qura arrives at Irisfal for the vestal ceremony along with Inteal (who wants to see belles). ::The vestal position is a third alternative for women to take (after wife hood and priesthood) and smiled upon. *Once they get there Qura tries to abandon Inteal (whom she doesn't have much interest in) and participate in the ceremony. ::The position requires perfect beauty and adeptness at air magic. Qura has both and wants to escape marriage this way. ::Inteal is stopped from entering for the virgins' safety. Inteal realizes what Qura is up to. ::Vestal virgins are given significant air-magic and water-magic powers, but women must be totally unmarred to become one. *Qura's exceptional beauty stands out as she lines up for the second (beauty) test. They are in plain view of the public. *Inteal throws a rock at her, it bruises her, and Qura is disqualified. Inteal then berates her for trying to abandon him. Chapter 7: Fall Of Innocence :Planning: | Writing: *Upon arriving at Iutarru Qura and Triel part. Qura looks for jobs but is too "fresh" to find an entry level job in anything. ::She realizes that getting a job is incredibly time-consuming and tedious, thinks her parents might be right after all. *Remembering her dream, she becomes a waitress. Only her boss is a moneymonger and requires her to buy uniform. *The restaurant work is just as hard, all tips must be given to the boss, and the boss ill-treats her as well. ::Being a waitress is barely better than being a slave - Qura is forced to be subservient to customers. *Qura breaks several teapots by accident and is forced to pay for them and is fired without any pay, plus loses her uniform. *Qura gets pickpocketed and has no money left to get a room. She spends a terrible night on the streets. *Now desperate, she tries to get another job as waitress but none are hiring. She attacks the boss who fired her. *Guards arrive and subdue her. Qura is put in the same prison cell as other criminals. They abuse and terrify her. Chapter 9: White Wolf Gang :Planning: | Writing: *Hours later. A stranger comes to the prison and pays for Qura's release (making her his indentured servant). *Qura goes with the stranger to his slum. Suddenly she is tied up and stripped by the gang inside. *In a twist of fate, the White Wolf ringleader turns out to be Triel, who immediately orders her release. *Introductions. Triel gives Qura money and an escort to go to a tailor's and get proper (better) clothes. *For the first time in weeks, Qura is treated to a feast (gang member induction) and eats like a pig. *While Qura massages Triel's back, the gangsters tell each other what they did or saw that day. *Qura then tells the others her story, says she's interested in magic. Richard mentions a friend who's an alchemist. *Richard decides to ride off with Qura to Aureil, packing supplies and setting out. =Unincorporated material= Chapter 6: Saphrona's Jewel :Planning: | Writing: *Shortly thereafter Altair uses true magic to locate Qura and enters (acting as a commoner) along with Renin. *Immediately they strike up an exquisite dialogue filled with hidden meaning. Qura has no idea that Altair is the prince. ::Qura acts the way she does because she has had a good experience with the local officials and doesn't like her husband. *They then get around to playing a game of chess (also filled with hidden meaning). Altair totally falls in love with her. *Altair (a mediocre chess player) is defeated at the game and dejectedly ports to the Citadel (Renin is terrified). *When questioned by Jet, Altair claims that he's found his wife and will bring her over the next day (gray lie). *The next day Altair and Renin port back to the restaurant. Altair, finding Qura working in a backroom, play chess with her. *Altair reveals his dragon brooch (indicative of his royal status), which totally freaks Qura out, causing her to lose the match. *Altair spirits a stunned/terrified Qura off to the Citadel without Paul knowing about it. Chapter 7: The Prince's New Bride :Planning: | Writing: *The entire time Altair and Renin fool Qura into thinking she's going to be executed for playing chess with Altair (a crime). *The Citadel rises out of Laga Originum with all its grandeur to welcome Qura's arrival to the palace. *Qura is brought over to the Citadel's wedding temple all the while thinking it is the execution stand. *Then suddenly, with a pleased Jet present, Altair 'rescues' Qura, who 'romantically' falls into his arms (before slapping him). *Qura is coronated a princess and enchanted with the hex-set Reginylgyna (which has several important functions). Chapter 8: So You Want to Be a Mage :Planning: | Writing: *Qura lays on her bed, totally stunned by what had just transpired, and wonders exactly what it's all about. *Qura, now a member of the royalty, gets treated as such, being given jewelry, a squad of handmaidens, etc. *Qura wanders around the Citadel, getting used to the place and learning about the royal family and royal high magic. *Qura meets Altair again and talk about this entire event while saying she wants to be a Mage. Altair says that's for princes. *Jet summons them, and assigns Altair to Probe the channeling Academy of Invara, and Altair orders Qura to come with him. *They fly all the way to Invara. Qura wants to get a crash course in magic but Altair refuses, saying it's not for her. *Qura gets into an argument with Altair moments after they leave the city. Qura ends up desperate to learn about it. *Qura tries to get away from Altair but he easily summons her back to him. Qura makes life unbearable for him. *Qura declares she doesn't want to see Altair again and will set off on her own. Altair lets her realizing she is adamant. ::Right before she leaves, Altair teaches how to be safe (which is another term for a teleport spell); Qura doesn't realize it. Chapter 10: Invara Academy :Planning: | Writing: *They finally reach an inn at Invara just in time after two weeks of traveling, Richard being her all that time. ::Qura now trusts Richard deeply for he has taken good care of her and even taught her to be okay at channeling. *They and many others register at the Academy the next morning. They take a quiz which determines their focus. ::When asked who Qura is, she replies that she's a princess, which the registrar totally does not believe. *Before school begins, the principal urges the newcomers not to fight each other like every class before them did. *Qura's air channeling teacher Rigel is a nice lady and Qura instantly builds friendship with her. Richard is into earth. ::The Academy's environment is very different from those in most towns; the students are free to do as they like. *The air channeling class practices wind dances. Qura makes quite a few friends who are also into air. ::Qura is into air magic because it connects with her endless aspirations and dreams. Chapter 11: Elemental Chemistry :Planning: | Writing: *That evening a fight breaks out in the dorm regarding students' magic abilities. Qura identifies bullies as enemies. ::Qura stays out of the fight even as her friends are beaten up because she has never fought and doesn't want to. *That evening they are given a dorm based on their focus. Qura's dorm-mates are all air channelers and soon friends. *Expecting the fire channelers to strike again, they help each other improve their wind dances (which is protective). *The next day they have to take the other 3 (nonfocus) classes. Qura learns fire, earth, and water channeling; it's hard. ::Walking on water; igniting fire; molding earth. Qura is barely successful at them; in fact few are. *In earth class the fire bullies take on the air and water channelers. Qura's air channeling isn't very effective. ::The water channelers use the nearby beach to their advantage, but both they and air channelers are on the defensive. *However, when Qura becomes their target she wills it all to stop and suddenly everyone is frozen in time, to her awe. Chapter 12: Chasing Shadows :Planning: | Writing: *Qura has fled into her room in shocked confusion. Rigel soon follows to Qura's room and asks how she managed to do it. ::Qura replies she has no idea. Rigel expresses worry and offers to give Qura escorts to "protect" her. Qura refuses. *After Rigel leaves, Qura rushes to practice with using the freezing magic, and gradually gets used to it. ::For once she realizes just how much her royal magic is overpowered compared to all else. Puts things in perspective. *That afternoon as her roommates return they ask her what happened; she lies, saying she has no clue. *Early morning on day 3, the fire channelers launch a sneak attack, and Qura wakes up to find herself sedated. *The place burns down, but Qura is too weak to call for help. It seems a miracle that she survived the fire in her state. *Qura storms into Orange Dorm, halting attacks in midair, freezes the fire channelers and interrogates them. *At lunch Rigel treats the class to some wine (which isn't illegal). Suspecting attempted poisoning, Qura drops dirt in hers. ::Then she asks for the wine Rigel already drank from and gets it. Halfway through class Qura collapses from the poison. Chapter 13: Flaw in the Trap :Planning: | Writing: *Richard rushes Qura to the local healers, and she is restored. The healers claim that the poison should have killed her. *The principal, Tiresias, meets Qura and voices his suspicion that Rigel is up to something more dire than just killing Qura. *Together with the air channelers who share the Violet Dorm, they devise a plot that would reveal Rigel. ::The plan is for Rigel to stumble upon a captive and alone Qura, whereupon she would try to kill her - but then the others ::would intercept, with the principal bearing witness. *Shortly after they bind Qura, the air channelers are entrapped and defeated by water channelers, who then free Qura. *Rigel happens upon them at roughly the same time, and starts fighting the water channelers who appear to be binding her. *With superior magic Rigel defeats the others, then proceeds to free Qura. Qura says the water channelers didn't do it. *Instead she claims the fire channelers did so, and Rigel goes off to roundly beat them. Qura no longer knows who to trust. *Later, Qura goes to meet the water channelers, claiming the fire channelers did it. They call her BS and drag out an ::air channeler, Kay, who had evidently spilled the beans on Qura's plan because she believed it was too risky for Qura. *Qura flees out of Blue Dorm with the enraged water channelers in pursuit. Chapter 14: The Turncoat :Planning: | Writing: *Qura waits for the turncoat to return to their dorm, too angry to sleep. When Kay arrives, Qura lambasts her. ::When she chastises Qura back, accusing her of having a very bad plan, an outraged Qura zaps Kay with lightning. ::Having entirely surprised herself with this act of murder, Qura lets the air channelers bind and take her to see the principal. *Teresias and Rigel argue over her punishment; Rigel wants her executed for witchcraft but Teresias wants Qura to live. *Qura is put in the Academy dungeon. Rigel comes and laments that Qura had to do so many bad things. ::These are things Qura never actually did, so she believes someone has been feeding Rigel lies. ::Rigel turns Qura's cell into an icy prison. But before Qura suffers from hypothermia she manages to blink and teleport. *She suddenly finds herself naked in Altair's hotel room. After getting dressed, she reveals what had happened. *Qura asks about the spells she's been using and Altair explains it's all because of Reginylgynae, and that there's more. ::Qura has by now been partially reconciled with Altair - as long as he doesn't get in the way of her free spirit. Chapter 15: Revelation :Planning: | Writing: *The next day, Qura returns, while Altair arrives as a "late student". Qura tells everyone she's looking for Rigel. *When Rigel fails to show up, she is convinced Rigel is trying to kill her. Meeting up with Tiresias, they find Rigel. *Tiresias overcomes and kills Rigel with Qura's consent, saying that everything will now return to normal. *Along with her friends, they go into Rigel's room looking for stuff a rogue mage would take, but don't see them. *Suspicious, Qura rushes into Tiresias's room and finds the man entirely petrified, and rushes out in fear. *Qura talks to Altair, saying how Rigel must have done this. Annoyingly however, Altair is not paying much attention. *When Qura is indignant at having been treated so, Altair tells Qura that Tiresias was the rogue mage, telling his story: ::Altair, having heard Qura's story, meanwhile wasn't convinced. In a duel with Tiresias, he forces the principal to slip. ::Tiresias casts magic to protect himself from high magic (creae darta) that only rogue magi would know to be deadly. ::Qura had been sent in first because Tiresias knew which face to watch out for (Altair) and would then cease his work. ::But with Qura going in first, Tiresias's "alarm" didn't go off and so he let slip his desire to capture Qura for knowledge. *Altair forces Tiresias to confess, then uses a golden scroll to bring his verdict: death. Chapter 16: Reunion :Planning: | Writing: *Before leaving, Qura says she wants to meet her family again. The trio fly to Bahasa, enjoying the scenery. *A few hours later they have arrived. The Tranquilaes are shocked to see how far Qura has come. *Only now has Paul finally returned from Iutarru, and gathering his allies, comes to seek retribution. *The Elysants demand Qura be returned to them and speak badly of whoever snatched Qura from Paul. ::This of course makes Altair angry but he keeps it to himself until after the Elysants claim they'll kill "that person". ::Then Altair reveals himself and the Elysants are suddenly terrified and apologize profusely, running away. *They flee. Altair gives the family a bride-gift - a royal haircomb and a decorative scroll with his writing on it. Chapter 17: Anatomy of a Spell :Planning: | Writing: *Teleporting back to the Citadel at Originum, the two are greeted by cheers. King Jet congratulates them. ::Altair tells Jet about Qura's role in it all. Jet is at first displeased, but then gives Qura a gift: a weird. *Altair tells Qura that the royal family wants its magic to stay low-profile, and that Qura must control her magic. *In their own rooms, Altair is working with his spells and Qura is in a nearby room, learning how to use the weird. *Remembering creae darta, she uses it - and ends up shooting herself. Altair rushes to the rescue, rapidly healing her. *When Qura awakens, Altair tells her a gray lie about what happened, leaving Qura unsure healing magic was used. *Seeing Qura is adamant on learning magic, Altair teaches Qura a lot - enough for her to ponder on for a while. *Qura wanders around the Citadel, casting magic throughout its parks and extending the concepts she's learned. *Qura meets up with Renin, who gives a proper introduction and is quick to befriend her and teach her more magic. Category:Events